Doctor Shinigami
'|死神博士/イカデビル|Shinigami Hakase/Ikadebiru|40-52, Rider vs Shocker, 61, 63 & 68, V3 27 & 28 & Decade: All Riders vs Great-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders}} is an executive member of Shocker from the Switzerland branch. History Kamen Rider Before joining Shocker, Doctor Shinigami was known as Ivan Tawanovitch a half-Japanese, half-Russian citizen who was given the title 'Shinigami' due to the deaths of people he met, even if he did not have anything to do with the deaths and 'Doctor' after he graduated from college with a doctorate as a famous researcher. Shinigami was working with the Nazis during WWII when Japan was allied with them. He was working on a way to make replacement bodies for dying people, one of them was his father but it was a failure. His sister had became ill and after an accident in the arctic her body was frozen. After the war, the doctor traveled the world after hearing rumors of a monk who can bring back the dead. After finding the monk, Chan Mao, in Tibet, the doctor begged the monk to tell him the secret of bringing back the dead. But the monk refused as the doctor because he is too bound to human emotions. A few years later, Shinigami finds Mao supposedly dead in South America, but Mao had actually just transcended his Earthly body. Mao then asks Shinigami to join him in his goal to take over the world offering to help save his sister.Tohru Hirayama's Uchusen Book Collection Special Edition: The Characters I loved Shinigami began working in modified human research in Europe, but his creations were destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 whose constant interference made the doctor focus on defeating the rider. After Colonel Zol's destruction at the hands of Rider #2, Shinigami takes command of Japan's branch. He faces Rider #2 in Japan several times, and came close to success, but with the help of the original Rider, the Double Riders stopped his plans. Eventually he left Japan to South America only to be followed by Rider #2. Shinigami then goes through a reconstruction process to become Ikadevil, a Squid monster with the ability to use his tentacles as whips and a pincer claw for his left hand. However, Shinigami predicts he will die in battle. He returns to Japan and works alongside Ambassador Hell to take down Takeshi Hongo. Hongo confronts Shinigami as Ikadevil when he's ambushed while testing the New Cyclone. Frustrated by Rider #1's continuous interferences, Shinigami decides to attack him personally by kidnapping Tobei Tachibana and forcing him to train him to crush Rider #1. However, that just leads to Tobei noticing Ikadevil's weakness. Finally, Shinigami challenges Takeshi Hongo to a duel. When they meet, Shinigami discards his cape and transforms into his inhumanoid form, Ikadevil, revealing his identity to Hongo. Shocker Combatmen take care of Kazuya Taki while he fights Hongo. At first Ikadevil has the upper hand, but with guidance from Tobei, Rider #1 manages to overpower Ikadevil and weaken him with a Rider Chop aimed at his weak point near the neck before finishing him off with his Rider Tailspin Shoot. V3 Along with Colonel Zol, Ambassador Hell, and General Black. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Osaka. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he is agree to execute him alongside V3 until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker created the Shocker Greeed. The Double Riders learn about Shocker's plan and attempt to replace the medal with a tracker device to find their headquarters. However, they had merely secured another fake medal and were ambushed when attacking Shocker, facing a large army of resurrected monsters, which included the recently defeated Ikadevil and Garagaranda. These troops eventually manage to overwhelm and capture the Riders, while their allies escaped. In the present, Ikadevil continued as a Shocker member even as it expanded to include members from other groups that would have been separate organizations in the original timeline, alongside making a huge alliance to lead under its banner the organizations that did appear. When the riders returned as people's belief in justice partially restored the timeline, Ikadevil along with Ganikomol and Garagaranda was destroyed by Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form Boistous Slash and Kamen Rider New Den-O Counter Slash. Space Ikadevil is a -like commander of Space Shocker and powered up form of Ikadevil. Alongside other Space Shocker members, he was revived through the power of magic, but, unlike most of the others, he was also strengthened by the magic that brought them back, giving him a new form. In his initial appearance under Space Shocker, he oversaw the capture of Psycholon but was ultimately destroyed by the Gokaigers using the . *Years later, he was revived by Shocker and appeared in the ' world where he was destroyed by with assistance from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. *An iteration of Space Ikadevil was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and . *Space Ikadevil was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Led by Kuroto Dan and Totema, they were ultimately wiped out by Ex-Aid and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Club Ikadevil appears as a boss of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines Ikadevil appears as the second boss at the end of the second stage. He is seen riding in a spider-like version of Bowser's Koopa Clown Car and attacks using his tentacles. Kamen Rider 2 must damage his vehicle until the legs fall off and then attack the main ship to defeat Ikadevil. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom Ikadevil appears as a Shocker boss in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Ikadevil appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider The First : Depicted in the film as the figurehead of Shocker, he is a mysterious elderly man with vampire-like fangs and dons a long black and red cape. During the course of the film, he appears only via satellite on screens in the Shocker headquarters. His physical whereabouts are unknown. He is an adaptation of the original television series' character . Kamen Rider Decade All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, a new version of Doctor Shinigami appeared, under the guise of Eijiro Hikari as a Dai-Shocker commander, using cape once again to assume transformations. Like in Kamen Rider, Shinigami has the ability to assume his Inhumanoid form, Ikadevil. In the film Ikadevil now has the ability to shoot flaming squids at his opponents called Ika Missiles. He is destroyed in the final battle against the Riders by Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Diend, and Momotaros using the Final Form Rides of Kiva, Blade, and Faiz, telling the Riders that he'll be seeing them again. Despite this, Ejiro lives having no memories of being Shinigami. In spite of his different appearance, his official profiles originally just gave him the story of the Shinigami from the original Kamen Rider series as his backstory. However, in Movie War 2010, the true nature of the new Shinigami was revealed as something else. In the manga adaptation, Eijiro's transformation into Doctor Shinigami was played for real. Natsumi was more visibly upset and Eijiro didn't return at the end after Shinigami was destroyed. Shinigami also didn't transform into Ikadevil neither did Ambassador Hell transform into Garagaranda. Final Chapter In Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter, Eijiro regains his memories after seeing a squid dish and a bottle of beer presented to him by Narutaki. Through the black Shinigami Hakase Gaia Memory, given to him by Ryubee Sonozaki, Eijiro becomes , the leader of Super Shocker. In the movie he revives the Neo Organism to destroy Decade. However, Super Doctor Shinigami reverts back to Eijiro as the Memory ejects out of him caused by Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal's HardMammother Maximum Drive and he is saved by Natsumi in her Kamen Rider Kiva-la form. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider the original series, Doctor Shinigami was portrayed by . In Kamen Rider The First, Shocker Staff: Elderly Gentleman is portrayed via archive various pieces of footage of the late Amamoto recorded before his death in 2003, including several from Kamen Rider, the original series. He was overdubbed by . The Eijiro Hikari version of Doctor Shinigami in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker is portrayed by , who also appeared as Super Doctor Shinigami in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. Ikadevil's suit actor in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker was . In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Ikadevil was voiced by , while his suit actor was . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, Space Ikadevil was voiced by , while his suit actor was . Conception Space Ikadevil was designed by creature designer Hiroshi Maruyama. Etymology In Japanese, '|死神}} literally translates to "Death God", and is considered equivalent to the . Notes *In the early script, Doctor Shinigami would become the Girizames rather than a squid monster.Testimony! Kamen Rider *" " would later be used as the name of a guest villain (portrayed by ) in of the original Sentai series, . *Ikadevil's design was homaged by , the monster-of-the-week in of . *Height: 205 cm *Weight: 75kg Appearances **Episode 61: Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell **Episode 63: Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' }} References Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Shocker Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Squid Monsters Category:Shocker Generals Category:Generals Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Deceased